


Defence Against Dark Arts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are some things that they don't make medicine for.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things that they don't make medicine for.

Title: Defence Against Dark Arts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #207: Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: There are some things that they don't make medicine for.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Defence Against Dark Arts

~

“I’m leaving,” Severus insisted, pushing back the covers.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Remus replied, holding him down. “The Healers say you need more observation.”

“I’ll recover faster if Healers aren’t poking me every ten minutes,” Severus snapped.

“You almost didn’t make it, Severus.” Remus sighed. “It was a close thing.”

“I’m aware of that.” Severus looked away. “If I remain here, however, I shall be forced to defend myself.”

Remus frowned. “From what?”

At that moment, Gilderoy Lockhart strolled in waving signed photographs. “Oh, we have a visitor!”

Remus only just prevented Severus from hexing him.

Severus was released that day.

~


End file.
